The invention is based on a power tool, in particular, a hand power tool.
For most power tools, in particular hand power tools, it is advantageous to be able to vary a drive speed of the drive motor. In hand power tools, it is known to use a control unit to keep the drive speed as constant as possible independent of the load, or to variably adjust the drive speed by means of an adjusting device.
For the adjustment, the operator is frequently provided with an adjusting wheel that can be used to durably set the speed and can limit the speed to a maximal value. The adjusting wheel can also be combined with a potentiometer in the switch trigger so that the adjusting wheel presets the upper limit of the trigger range.
The adjusting wheel can, for example, be used to match the speed to a machining procedure or to a material to be machined. An operator can preselect a speed that can be kept constant while machining a work piece, for example when sawing, grinding, etc.